


pork soda

by crud



Series: how to be a human being [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, does this count as making out?, not a song fic, sapnap is asleep the whole time he's mentioned like twice, specifically Pork Soda by Glass Animals, tagging is so hard, your honor they are stupid and dumb and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: Dream was always watching him.He didn't know that George had noticed from the start.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: how to be a human being [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010688
Comments: 21
Kudos: 356





	pork soda

**Author's Note:**

> look. look. is it really a good fic if it doesn't make you embarrassed while you write it ??
> 
> um. they are kithing. and sapnap's just asleep lmfao mf couldnt even finish the movie.
> 
> if george or dream ever say they're uncomfortable with shipping, i will take this down.

Dream had a habit of watching him.

George had noticed; Dream didn’t know he did, but he’d noticed.

Anytime Dream thought he wasn’t looking, he’d angle his head just so and stare at him, always with a look of quiet awe dancing across his face. It was flattering, in a way. In a different one, it was also weird. 

George chose to think of it as endearing.

Dream was doing this, now, his face tilted toward George and his eyes peering at George, and George was pretending not to be aware of this even as he stared right back. They both were meant to be watching a movie on the television, Sapnap in the room with them—he had fallen asleep in his seat hours before, leaving just the two of them pressed together on the too-small couch, staring at one another and pretending not to realize.

George shifted in his seat minutely, glancing back towards the movie, then at the sleeping Sapnap across the room, then back towards Dream, slightly, not enough for the younger man to realize he saw him.

Dream’s lips were parted, he stared at George reverently, as if he would worship him if he only thought he would be given permission, and George had to fight not to flush a deep red at the sight of it. He shifted more noticeably, turned his head to look directly at Dream, who quickly averted his gaze, red dusting across his cheeks and nose and spreading pink down his next, like paint fading in water.

George wished he could paint this, in beautiful watercolors, in textured oil paints and acrylics, because this was a sight worthy of a museum. Painted in the faint blue glow of the television, the only source of light in the room, a red wash of gouache across his skin, fading and swirling like cleaning a paintbrush as it reached his shoulders, freckled and warm even in the chill of the room. 

Then Dream turned to look at him once more, and George nearly lost his breath at the sight of him. Lips still parted, hair tousled from him running his own hands through it, skin still painted in warmth and eyes wide, shining not with tears but some emotion George couldn’t quite identify but it felt like home. The light from the television lit up only half his face, added a soft glow to his beauty, and George couldn’t stop himself as he whispered out, “You’re ethereal,” lifting a hand to his cheek, brushing his thumb across it.

Dream melted into his touch, heat burning his hand as his face nearly became a lightsource itself. “How could you say that?” He murmured, eyes nearly falling shut as he kept watching George. Always watching George.

“How could I not?” George replied, his tone matching Dream’s as his lips curled into a smile, watching the way the other man, usually so confident, fell apart at his words. “How could I not make sure you know?”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“I don’t know, should you?”

Dream smiled, at that, turned his head ever so slightly in George’s grip to press a soft kiss to his thumb with chapped lips. “Yes,” He said, “I should.”

George felt the heat he just about managed to fight back earlier crawl up his spine. He pressed his thumb harder against Dream’s lips, felt them part under the pressure, didn’t go any further. “Hm.” He bit down gently on his own bottom lip, considering Dream, and felt more then heard the quivering breath he let out.

“H-Hm…?” Dream stared down at him, always stared down at him, lips twitching against George’s thumb as if he’d tried to move to lick them but was unable.

“Yeah,” George grinned, then replaced his thumb with his own lips, pressing them against Dream’s chapped ones, catching his soft gasp, and gently gripping Dream’s upper arm with his hand as they pressed closer to one another. George pulled away first, huffed a laugh as Dream thoughtlessly chased his lips for a moment before he caught himself.

“Yeah?” George repeated himself, and this time, Dream pressed forward, kissing the breath out of George before pulling back with a smile.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! leave a comment if you did ?? or even just a kudos :)
> 
> if you wanna talk to me on twitter, i'm @patroiocus there


End file.
